


【Batfamily】No Nut November 禁尻十一月 (成人向傻白甜)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 包含CP : 超蝙/鳥閃/桶忒/KT，某未成年米不會參與大人們變態遊戲(X梗來源 : 身為合格的紳士，必須要會使用GOOGLE。
Relationships: ARTEJAY, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Birdflash, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, KonTim, SuperBat - Relationship, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

起因是迪克轉發了一篇pornhub的推文。

那沒什麼，畢竟蝙家大哥也常在家族群組內轉發些超ㄎㄧㄤ的玩意，這傢伙可能跟大多數美國人一樣在青少年時期嗑了過多的*草。

(*草 : 你知道的。)

直到"那張GIF"出現在家族群聊裡......

身為一個大多數情況下還算正常的美國Z世代*，沃利不可能不知道前幾年夯透了的NNN挑戰。

只是他沒想到自己除了熱愛麥片外沒表現出一絲反人類特質的男友竟然也加入了網路宅宅們的惡搞行列。

( Z世代 : 特指在1990年代中葉至2000年後出生的人。Z世代受到網際網路、即時通訊、簡訊、MP3播放器、手機、智慧手機、平板電腦等科技產物，影響很大。他們可說是第一個自小同時生活在電子虛擬與現實世界的原生世代。)

當然，對現充而言，No Nut November可是比只擁有左右手作伴的人們還來的要艱辛的多。

也智障的多。

從十一月一號凌晨12點起，閃電小子開始了連續一個月，每隔十二小時就收到一部男友花樣"保養"那對武器的自拍短片。

那他媽是對天煞的電擊棍。

電擊棍才TMD不需要抹油好嗎 !

橫跨東西岸的距離對閃家人來說不過是一杯咖啡時間，但腦內的男性邏輯告訴自己 :

認真就輸了。

真男人應當以牙還牙，以眼還眼。

於是在沃利苦思了三天之後，終於想到了個-自以為-傑出的點子。

這也就是為啥那張徒手摩擦木棍起火的GIF會在偉恩家群內流傳的起源。

據說收到回訊當下，紅髮與黑髮青年正吻得難分難捨。初代羅賓邊咯咯笑著忍受頸旁黏膩而養呼呼的舔舐，邊分出神來瞧瞧比對方還慢到了那麼幾毫秒的訊息。( 嘿 ! 不許你被那慢東西分神 ! 小羅 ! )

後果就是夜翼完全無視了男友的求歡，被影片最後那句燙著手手而呼天搶地的哀號給笑到直不起身。

迪克還算努力的堅持到在褲子被徹底扒下來前轉發了這"富有啟示性的"短片。

到所有通訊錄上的群組。

萬惡之城各處同時傳出了好幾筆"叮咚"。

"天煞的格雷森 ! "

" FUXK YOU ! DICKFACE ! "

"......。"

"............。"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **關於開頭的pornhub推文，大意是指十一月的第一天已經有2,000 萬紳士失守XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都已經二月多了才想起來還有這個坑，作者實在很抱歉(土下座  
剛好最近也看到不少桶中心BATFAM文，這次就讓桶哥好好被人愛著，大大的甜一把吧~  
&本章桶忒

二代羅賓、現任紅頭罩、哥譚市黑幫大佬、偉恩家次子，曾經死而復生的火爆浪子其實是個熱愛文學的藝術青年這檔事佔據了超級英雄界的八卦排行榜幾乎有十年之久。

大概就跟那傢伙的出道時間差不多。

畢竟紅頭罩幹掉黑面具那晚還大喇喇的坐在人家沙發上閱讀傲慢與偏見的畫面已成傳說。

而阿忒密斯也挺喜歡這樣的文藝男友。一個略懂古希臘文、埃及語與阿拉伯文，能隨口來上幾句愛奧尼亞方言版本奧德賽的情人，總有辦法讓時不時有些鄉愁的亞馬遜人感到窩心。

與火爆的行事作風不同，比起身體接觸，傑森更在乎那些心靈層面的東西。

這大概是少數幾樣值得拿出來抱怨的小事。

比起情侶間火熱的床上互動，法外者頭頭顯然寧願泡杯跟他那英國管家一樣極具品味的好茶，舒舒服服的與愛人窩在溫暖的室內，談論詩集。

曾在亞歷山大圖書館焚毀前一睹盛世的女戰士當然不介意這般太平時節才能貪圖擁有的靜謐時光，但偶而還是會好奇對方是否其實也沾染了哥譚義警們常有的性冷淡特質。

儘管嘴硬不承認，紅頭罩到底也是隻蝙蝠。

阿忒密斯多少也聽聞過那些流傳在男女英雄間的八卦，關於可怕老蝙蝠和他蝙蝠仔們的非人生活。

不管人前多風流，私底下都寧願把所有花在床上的時間拿來補眠。

在與任務無關的活動上浪費體力簡直是大忌。

亞馬遜人一開始對這些閒談也是嗤之以鼻，畢竟兩人確定關係的當晚傑森已展示了自己可以有多火熱，要不是特殊體質的加成，阿忒密斯甚至都無法確定自己不會是先倒下的那個。

然後在之後的一個月裡，兩人所做的就是牽牽小手，親親嘴，互享依偎，彷彿直接進入了老夫老妻階段。

女戰士本來也覺得這樣的相處模式沒啥大問題，直到某天不小心發現了男孩們的無聊賭注。

那是一個與以往無二致的閒暇傍晚，用過法外者領袖特供的美味料理後，戴上眼鏡的比札羅又神神秘秘的跑去研究某項黑科技。阿忒密斯捧起之前看到一半的小說，任由傑森躺在自己大腿上百班無賴的划著手機。

戰士空出的一隻手時不時撥弄男人鬆軟的黑髮，像是愛撫某種奇異的，因為怕冷所以喜好窩在主人腿上的貓科動物。

突然間，從不失誤的紅頭罩竟失手，任由那塊輕薄的3C產品自指尖滑落，狠狠砸向英俊的臉龐。

硬物碰撞聲夾帶一股怒吼。

" FUXK YOU ! DICKFACE ! "

亞馬遜人的動態視力使阿忒密斯恰好瞧見滑落前跳出對話框的一則影片，看上去是什麼人在高速摩擦一根....木棒 ? 

"那是什麼 ? " 女戰士好奇地撿起手機查看。

還沒來得及詛咒自家大哥的紅頭罩反倒遮掩了起來，支支吾吾，試圖阻止對方查閱那些尷尬訊息。

"NNN挑戰 ? 你也要參加 ? 是要挑戰什麼 ? "

"阿忒 ! ! ! " 傑森幾乎像少女般尖叫了起來。

雖然逗弄自家男友確實很有趣，亞馬遜人仍是相當有風度地選擇了尊重對方，隨即歸還手機。

當天晚些時候，阿忒密斯趁傑森去洗澡不在附近時，迅速GOOGLE了下所謂的NNN挑戰。

哦，男孩們。女人嘴角勾起微妙的弧度。

她心知倔強如傑森就算嘴上鄙視這個愚蠢的小競賽，私底下肯定也躍躍欲試的想打敗其他兄弟。

倒也不是說亞馬遜人有這個閒情逸致去勾引自家男友來一發，就為了看對方挫敗的神情。(儘管不可否認的，一隻傷心沮喪的蝙蝠系貓貓真心惹人憐愛。)

阿忒密斯需要的只是任其發展，總會有那麼幾個機會。

例如戰場上勃發的腎上腺素。

一場本該輕鬆的地區型小戰役，卻因意料之外的魔法介入而讓法外三人組陷入膠著苦戰。

眼看敵對勢力終於展現敗退頹勢，阿忒密斯意欲趁勝追擊，反倒不小心中了埋伏。

千鈞一髮之際，一個深紅色的人影衝了過來，替亞馬遜戰士一砲轟平身後的小嘍囉們。阿忒密斯只來得及朝身後比著大拇指，便片刻不停直搗黃龍，沒三兩下功夫，敵方巢穴已化作熊熊燃燒的大火窟。

"說過多少次了，聽指揮再行動 ! " 身為一個總是帶領不省心團員的蝙蝠系領導，傑森免不了又是一頓碎念。

比札羅和阿忒密斯倒是也習慣了這樣的場面，通常笑笑帶過。這次亞馬遜人還隔著頭盔揉了揉對方頭頂，如同順著某種動物的毛。

"嘖。" 紅頭罩表面仍維持不開心的模樣，但大家心裡清楚，看到所有隊員平安地完成任務，老大心底的重擔也暫時放下了。

心情愉快的阿忒密斯甚至抓起對方大大的親了一口，即便隔著面罩也能感覺對方滿臉的窘迫和傲嬌。

紅頭罩也不甘示弱，脫下頭盔墊起腳尖就是一個深吻。兩人熱情交纏，無視周遭滿地的鮮血和屍塊。習慣作為單身狗被閃瞎的比札羅早已在不知不覺間先行離去。

戰鬥帶來的刺激仍未消去，血氣方剛的年輕人又怎能抵擋愛人的熱情。

亞馬遜人一把扛起自家男友，好不容易才忍住沒在回運輸機前剝光對方。

"噢。" 儘管只是一聲很輕微的痛呼，仍沒能逃過對方耳朵。

"你受傷了 ? "

"沒事，沒有大礙。"

阿忒密斯露出了懷疑的眼神。習慣逞強的人類有次甚至差點流光了全身血才被發現有異狀。

扒下對方衣物的動作更加迅速兇猛，全都是為了能盡快查看傷勢。

"坐下。這個傷口需要逢。"

"阿忒..." 被打擾的興致總是令人不快，即便身為老被抱怨性冷淡的蝙蝠家成員。

"先回家，把傷口打理乾淨再說。"

微妙嘟起的嘴角大概是一點都不幼稚的紅頭罩的那麼一點反彈。

最終這場勝利慶祝還是以一頓-外賣-大餐，以及數不清的紅酒作結。

阿忒密斯看著身旁因傷只能趴睡，熟睡到依稀可見枕頭上微微口水痕的男人，默默在對方肩胛骨上烙下一吻。

這是她的英雄。她彆扭的、感情豐富細膩、愛好文學與烹飪的，愛人。

至於最終紅頭罩是否完成了NNN挑戰，無人得知。

沒有人願意冒著被輾成肉醬的風險去質疑身高逼近兩米的亞馬遜戰士。

沒有人。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趁情人節來一波甜餅  
下章KONTIM


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章KONTIM

逼近年終時向來是各大企業最為繁忙之際。

儘管在大眾的認知裡，十二月才是真正精采的時節，對偉恩企業的年輕經理人來說，整整三個月的第四季都是股市衝刺期。

這也意味著從十月開始的三倍咖啡因，以及三分之一的睡眠時間。

因此康納在十一月中旬看到的小紅鳥已經呈現行屍走肉的狀態。

身為專出暖男的超系英雄，超級男孩當然想替男友多分擔些工作，可惜絕大多時候只能擔任餵食和暖爐的角色。

畢竟CEO和泰坦領導人的角色都如此難以取代。他的小紅鳥就是這麼棒。

看著累到在旋轉椅上癱成一坨鳥餅的少年，康納心中忍不住再度吹起自家戀人。

儘管如此，超級男孩多少還是會對兩人已經一個多月沒有親密接觸感到殘念。

親親抱抱什麼的也幾乎都在是在提姆半昏迷或深度昏迷的狀況下，倒也不是不喜歡對方睡眼惺忪柔軟易搓揉的樣子，只是多少次都因為這樣硬了卻只能自己解決實在很傷身體。

就算是刀槍不入的外星人遲早也會內傷。

對於趁人家睡著時來一發這種變態事康納表示拒絕。

所以造成了現下這般場景。

難得有半晌空閒的少年英雄柔軟的窩在男友懷中，有一下沒一下的吻著彼此。

情侶間叨叨絮絮的無非是多想念彼此-儘管他們幾乎每天見面-抱怨那些不解風情的隊友和大人們，順道調侃了發起那智障挑戰的蝙家大哥。

說真的，也只有迪克那傢伙會認認真真玩這遊戲了。提姆在康納朝自己脖頸間噴吐熱氣時笑道。

宇宙間唯一的真理就是，青少年愛侶間黏黏糊糊的午後很容易演變成一發不可收拾的情熱。

提姆身上鬆垮垮的棉質短袖被拉扯到肩頸處，露出精瘦結實的胸膛，靠近淡褐色的乳暈處還有幾個可疑的咬痕。

兩人下身僅著的拳擊短褲也幾乎因為熱情的磨蹭而堪堪遮住臀部，露出的大片鼠蹊和少年們隱約的人魚線除了火上澆油外並不能讓誰冷靜些。

康納沿著男友的腹肌曲線一路向下舔吻，對方發出的嬌憨嘻笑除了鼓勵超級男孩更賣力舔弄那些潮紅肌膚以外，褲襠底下隆起包袱也是越發壯觀。

他一把拉下少年總裁看上去就所費不貲的絲質四角褲，愉快的瞧見對方昂揚的慾望正開心地朝自己噴吐情液，不用隻詞片語便細細的舔弄起筋脈賁張的柱身。

"康 ! 呃...對...就是那裏...喔天啊...你真棒...沒錯就是那樣..."

平時總在鍵盤上飛舞成影的細長手指此刻深深沒入男友濃密捲曲的黑髮中，導引對方正確的、賣力的含下整根肉棒。

儘管超級小子生疏的口活一開始也讓兩人吃盡苦頭，但超凡的腦袋確實學什麼都快，如今紅羅賓已相當享受操盡對方咽喉的快感。

操他媽的沒有咽反射的氪星人。

這是提姆在視野漫入一片白光之前的最後想法。

康納含著滿嘴對方精華試圖與他的小紅鳥接吻，通常來講男友總會笑鬧著推開自己，拒絕這噁心的舉動，但難得今天那張嫣紅的小嘴竟順從的張開，任由超級小子溫熱腥臭的舌大舉入侵。

"嗯~提寶，今天...怎麼這麼...乖 ? "

話還沒說完，康納便發覺不對。

不知多久沒好好睡一覺的少年總裁在好好"鬆一下"之後，逕自進入了深沉的無夢之眠。

"......诶 ? ! "

怎麼可以這樣對我啊啊啊提米醬 ! ! !

康納的心中滿是奧米加咆嘯獸。

身為氪星品種的暖男，他唯一能做的就是蹭著對方白皙結實的雙腿，草草給自己擼了一發。

順便負責了所有的事後清理。

今天的阿福也為自家鳥兒找到了能幹的孫婿感到欣慰。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章超蝙結尾  
遲來的情人節快樂~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜看最後到底誰完成了NNN挑戰
> 
> " 每隻偉大蝙蝠的成功背後都有一個苦逼犧牲的超 "

聯盟顧問直接派超人前往為期一個月的深空任務。

THE END

......蝙蝠果然還是老的辣。

當然卡爾艾爾也不是吃素的。請大家回去看看NNN挑戰的最後一項。

完成挑戰者即可參與Destroy Dick December(不建議。

以下是超蝙DDD的部分。

髮梢仍有些濕意，適才洗漱完畢，換上一身黑絲睡袍的蝙蝠俠正坐在電腦前為結案報告做最後一點收尾。

初春的蝙蝠洞裡仍是帶著幾縷寒意，男人不住搓了搓雙手，加快打字速度。

霎時間，一股暖意自背後襲來。

"回來啦。" 淡淡的一句問候，遮掩不住嘴角上翹的弧度。

布魯斯滿意的檢查幾近完成的文字檔，一面心不在焉的微微側首，被凍得有些發白的唇輕擦過對方唇尾。

手指朝存檔鍵落下的瞬間，男人從座上被抱起，掀了個面，半倚在操作台上，正面被擁入將近一個月沒見的愛人懷裡。

不待藍眼睛中的驚奇與笑意消逝，唇齒間交流的暖意與令人遐想的水澤聲充斥整個洞穴。

"...去床上，克拉克。"

衣帶鬆垮的垂在兩側，幾乎無法蔽體的蝙蝠俠在喘息和嬉鬧間下達指令。

"聽我的，然後我就是你的了。"

咻的一聲，蝙蝠洞裡回歸靜謐。

黑絲睡袍凌亂的散在主人身軀底下，上頭交纏的兩具肉體幾乎難以斷定界線。情動而泛紅的肌膚在濕滑體液的濡蹭下褶褶生輝。

布魯斯弓起身子查看那顆一路向下吸吮的腦袋，並在對方一口含下柱體時仰首呻吟。

"這裡面，是累積了一個月的分量，對吧。" 克拉克親暱的蹭著勃發肉棒底下繃緊的囊袋。

"那些今晚都是屬於你的，寶貝。" 布魯西寶貝淘氣的對愛人笑道。

"哦是嗎 ? " 像是在品嘗某種美味一般，小鎮男孩慎重地舔了舔鼓脹的雙球，小心翼翼的含進嘴裡，感受那裏頭蓄積了整整一個月的慾望。

時不時的吞吐，配上舌尖挑弄對方最脆弱的部位，右手也沒閒著，換了幾種花樣撫弄筋脈賁張的陰莖。那雙偶爾上眺的藍眼睛幾乎無人能不屈服於裡頭炙熱而挑逗的神情。

太久沒做那檔事，即使是床上征戰無數的哥譚寶貝也幾乎就要在這樣的攻勢底下繳械投降，但僅在前戲階段就丟了確實有些惱人。

"呃嗯...等等......克拉克，等一下。"

靈活的一個挺身，他擺脫桎梏自己下半身的強健雙掌，屈膝將兩條大長腿往胸口靠攏，露出底下暗紅色的肉穴。

幾根淫蕩的指頭甚至一路捻起光裸腹部上的情液，色情的滑向臀溝，用力向兩旁撐開早已準備充分的小洞。

"來吧，直接操進來。把我幹射。"

下一秒，那根非常人尺寸的凶器噗呲一聲，狠狠地灌入最裡。

布魯斯發出歡快的浪叫，滿意的絞緊睽違已久的熱量。

沒等對方怎麼適應，克拉克已開始加速至兩人都滿意的狀態。相性這麼久，他怎麼可能不知道眼前無論體能智慧都超乎常態的男人無比適合接納自己潮水般洶湧的操幹。

與下半身幾乎打出泡沫相同的迅猛，那雙足以捏碎整整個星球的手正虐待般對著偉恩豐滿的胸肌。

深褐色的乳頭在大片肌肉上並非特別顯眼，但克拉克就是有辦法在每次的揉捏裡精確劃過那兩粒敏感，搞得對方驚喘連連。

布魯斯也不是省油的燈，那身結實的肌肉並不只用來緊擁闊別多時的戀人，同時也狠狠地在每次肉棒稍微撤出之時千錘百轉般收縮腸壁，以綿密黏膜蹭過上頭凸起的每一寸經絡。

若是一般人早就不知被絞出多少精液，精進人亡於布魯斯寶貝床上。

體力如此般配的兩人做起來當然兇猛，在克拉克容易心軟的前提下，互有輸贏，。

這回精蟲上腦的戀人們倒是在克拉克痛痛快快的體內射入大量濃稠濁白，意猶未竟的淺淺抽插時才發現布魯斯仍堅挺的陰莖前端有些緩緩流出的痕跡。

大概是剛才不知道什麼時候被操射的。

不靠碰觸而高潮確實享受，但總有些不過癮。知道外星人不應期令人忌妒的短的布魯西寶貝，沒多久就又蹭著對方胯下求第二發。

這回他們磕磕絆絆的來到主臥更衣室裡那面大得令人發噱的落地鏡前。

克拉克乖巧的盤腿坐下，任由對方靈活地爬上自己膝頭，撐開仍汨汨流出精液的肉洞，狠狠朝才分離沒多久的巨大陰莖坐了下去。

他沒錯過那爽到微微翻起白眼的瞬間。

哥譚寶貝朝鏡中淫靡的兩人咧嘴一笑，晃動著腰部開始上下左右盤旋，以各種角度操幹自己，爽吃著男友的大肉棒。

好人做到底的小鎮男孩甚至伸出雙手，交握成杯狀，以便對方每次挺身時都可以操進那火熱的掌心。

身上人每次被捅到敏感點時的顫慄是如此性感，有幾次克拉克也忍不住偷偷使用透視來讓對方在那些甜蜜的點來回磨蹭。

這回換超人在對方鏡裡的巧笑倩兮底下，率先投降。布魯斯也如願以償，獲得超級速度加持的雙手盡數將囊袋裡頭可能存有的剩餘全數擠出。

他喘吁吁的扭身，略顯狼狽的撲倒對方。有些氤氳的深藍色眼睛幾乎對不著焦。

"再一次 ? "

哥譚的今晚還長著呢。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老爺生日快樂，大家也吃肉愉快~

**Author's Note:**

> 附錄 : 來自Urban Dictionary上的"The Rules of No Nut November"
> 
> \- You cannot have sex, masturbate, or nut in any way, shape or form.  
你不可以有任何形式的性行為、自慰或射精  
\- Watching pornography and having boners are allowed, but you can’t nut.  
看色情影片或圖片而勃起是允許的，但你不能射出來  
\- You are only allowed one wet dream. If you have more than one, then consider yourself out.  
你被允許只有一次的夢遺機會，但如果超過一次以上，你就算出局了  
\- You do not have 3 strikes; you only have one shot at it. If you miss it, you’re out.  
沒有三振出局，你只要犯了一次就出局啦  
\- If you have passed the month with a total of 0 nuts, you are a victor and you shall qualify for Destroy Dick December (Not Recommended)  
如果你整個月0射出就是優勝者，而且有資格參加毀滅陰莖12月(不建議)  
\- Look, man, just don’t nut in 30 days.
> 
> 看完只有一個感想......老美到底是嗑了啥。


End file.
